Ash Ketchum Gets 16 Wishes
Ash Ketchum Gets 16 Wishes is another Pokemon crossover film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Abby Jensen has been planning for her sweet sixteen birthday since she was a little girl. She keeps a list of wishes that she wants to come true. When the big day finally arrives, she excitedly adds her sixteenth and final wish to the list: a photo of Logan, her crush. Her parents and her brother Mike surprise her, but she rejects them. Then begins the first of many unusual occurrences, each involving visits from a peculiar woman, Celeste. She first appears as an exterminator when the Jensens' house gets overrun by wasps from a nest that had been building up for 16 years. Celeste saves Abby's wish list, but the family is unable to go back inside their house until the wasps are exterminated. Abby's best friend Jay Kepler appears and offers Abby his jacket. When Abby reaches into a pocket, she finds a birthday present for her - a necklace with a half of a heart saying "BFF." Jay uses the other half as a charm on his key ring. A delivery truck pulls up, and Celeste comes out dressed as a mail woman and gives a package with 16 candles and a matchbox to Abby. Abby lights the first candle, her first wish, meeting celebrity Joey Lockhart, is fulfilled. Abby then realizes that the candles correspond to the wishes on her wish list. Abby lights up the eighth candle and her wish for a red car is fulfilled. Out of the car comes Celeste. Abby realizes Celeste is a magical being. Abby unsuccessfully tries to make a third wish. Celeste explains that Abby must wait to make new wishes within new hours, and that at midnight Abby's candles expire and the wishes she made will be permanent. Abby makes more wishes, causing her to beat her nemesis Krista Cook in a volleyball match, and become Student Body President. Abby remembers that she needs a dress for her birthday party and decides buy it with Jay, who agrees to pay for it. They are followed by Krista, who takes Jay's wallet when he drops it. She convinces the store clerk that the two not actually going to buy anything; the clerk kicks them out. Abby uses the 9th candle to make a wish to be treated like an adult, which instead makes her an adult. Abby is suddenly not allowed to attend high school anymore, and no one at school remembers her, not even Jay. Her parents buy her a new apartment and leave her to live on her own. Regretting her wish, Abby unsuccessfully tries to make new wishes and change some. Abby makes a wish for her parents to understand her; her parents do understand her, but under the impression that she is an adult. Abby walks by Krista's Sweet 16 and spots Jay. She restores Jay's memories that they are best friends by showing him the necklace he gave her. However, Jay is unable to help her. Abby talks to Krista, and realizes that she is on good terms with her in adulthood. She also realizes that Jay wanted to be Student Body President all along. Desperate, Abby returns to her apartment, where Celeste appears. Abby eventually finds a loophole through the rules of magic because her last wish was glued on with gum, acting as a "barrier" between the picture and the rules. She switches the picture for a picture of her taken that morning and wishes she could go back to that morning right before midnight strikes. Abby's life then goes back to normal. Abby throws her wish list away and gives her money to Mike for a guitar. Abby finds Krista carrying posters saying 'Vote For Krista.' She and Krista reconcile after Krista tells Abby that she dislikes her because she took Jay away from her as a friend. Abby and Krista stop competing and work together to make Jay Student Body President, fulfilling his dream. Abby and Krista have a joint birthday party. Krista and Logan become a couple, and Mike's talent is recognized. Abby tells Jay that she has no more wishes, and they kiss. Celeste then turns into a fairy and flies away. The couples - Abby and Jay and Krista and Logan - then dance together at the party. Trivia *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Heather (How to Train Your Dragon), Windshear, Gustav Larson, Fanghook, Eret, Skullcrusher, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, and Tish Katsufrakis will guest star in this film. *The main reason why Scooby-Doo and the gang's real counterparts and Scrappy-Doo's real counterpart are guest starring in this film is because they will be absent in the 16 Wishes segment featured in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. *Due to God's name being used in vain once in the real film, this film will only be censored for a little bit with it being replaced with the word "gosh", due to Pokemon being made for kids. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Upcoming films